For Now
by that gurl over there
Summary: Austin is a good guy, he really is. Let's take a trip through his mind so we can know what he thinks about his music partner. better than it sounds. one-shot.


**Hello! I wrote this at lunch so I'm not sure if is all that good but please reveiw. O_o **

**~Shanique~**

* * *

For Now

I watch her as she looks down at the neatly wrapped gift in her hand. The gift I bought for her. The gift I carefully picked out for my brown-haired beauty of a best friend. Yes, I Austin Monica Moon is in love with my best friend.

I love everything about Ally. The way how she always smells like strawberries and how her eyes light up when she smiles. I love how she seems to be in a trance when she writes a song and how cute she looks when blushes. I love how she always gets so protective over her brown leather book. I love how she is so down-to- earth and innocent like an angel. She is a beautiful brunette angel. Most of all I love how she is so…Ally, my beautiful, clumsy, shy, adorkable Ally.

I've decided not to deny it. I mean everyone sees that I have feelings for my best friend, well everyone but her of course. I've accepted that she doesn't think of me as more than a friend. She hasn't told me that directly but it is the way she looks at me in a friendly manner that holds love but not romantic love. Like I said I've learned to live with it.

Ally is in a vulnerable place right now. Her boyfriend cheated on her a week ago. No matter how much I want to be with her, I will never take advantage of her like Dallas did. She was blinded by his, although I will never admit it, good looks.

'_Hypnotised by his eyes' _she said when she came to my house crying.

_Flashback _

_I see Ally running towards my house. I smile at how childish she has become. 'Probably here to tell me good news' I think. I walk towards the door, opening it with a content expression. My smile quickly faded when I saw her face contorted with pain and hurt. Her face was wet with tears._

_She saw me and ran faster; flinging herself towards me with so much force it is a miracle I didn't fall. I wrap my arms tightly around her and she wraps her legs around my waist and buries her face in my neck, soaking it, but I didn't mind. She clutched onto me like a lifeline and from previous experience I knew this had something to do with Dallas but I played dumb._

_I whisper soothing words to her as I walk her up the stairs and to my bedroom. As I lay her down she removes her legs from my torso. "Everything's going to be okay Ally. Just stay here and rest, I'll be right back," she nods and closes her eyes. I lean down and kiss her forehead before sprinting down the stairs and into the kitchen._

_I search the freezer looking for Ally's favourite ice-cream. I find the popcorn and put it in the microwave. I look for the Titanic movie and rest it on couch in front of the television. I go back upstairs to get our favourite blanket. The dark blue one with two 'A & A' embroidered on it._

_I walk back to my room and find Ally half asleep so I gently wake her up. Her eyes flutter open, her face stained with dry tears and it hurt my heart to know that someone has hurt innocent Ally so I say the first thing that comes to my mind "Who's ass am I kicking Als," I say._

_She sends me a weak smile and tells me what happened._

"_He told me he was sick so I decided to visit him and I brought brownies and stuff," she starts shakily._

"_When I got there, I went up to his room. I heard muffled voices but I didn't think much of it. I figured it was his mom smothering him or something," she adds sniffling and I know where this story is going, "A-and h-he was in there with some red head named Paige. Austin, he was kissing her," she closes her eyes and a single tear escapes but I brush it away quickly._

"_He doesn't deserve your tears Ally-gator,"_

_She opens her eyes, looks up at me and smiles._

"_Thanks Austin," she says sincerely, "You're right, I think I was just hypnotised by his eyes," she says wiggling her fingers over her eyes._

_I chuckle softly and startle her by saying 'Break-up routine' a little too loudly._

_I scoop her up despite her protests and carry her downstairs._

_I bring the popcorn and ice-cream from where I left them on the counter. I sit beside Ally and lay the blanket on our legs. Ally had already put in the movie which was now showing the opening credits._

_Soon Ally was rolling on the floor laughing after I imitated how she acted during the movie. I threw popcorn at the television and shouted in an overly girly Ally voice, "Boo! Stuff like that does not happen in real life!"_

_Ally's laughter subsides and she looks at me in a meaningful way. I can see she is battling her emotions. _

'_This could be my chance' I think as I return her gaze._

_Instead of professing my love to her I simply say, "What?" chuckling softly._

_She shakes her head and smiles, "Thanks Austin," she says kissing my cheek._

_End of Flashback_

That was the perfect time to tell her. She didn't have a boyfriend and at that moment her eyes showed love, love that wasn't made for _'just friends'_. I would not take advantage of her fragile state. I love her way too much.

Ally opens the box as if she is scared would break it. She gasps and I know I am going to be bombarded with statements like:

"You didn't have to get me this."

And

"I so do not deserve you."

I cover her lips before she continues her protests and say, "You are amazing and amazing people deserve amazing gifts from their charming guy friends on their birthday," I add that statement about me to get a laugh from Ally and it seems as though I have succeeded.

She nods and looks at the necklace and bracelet in awe. The necklace had a silver chain and a red guitar pendant with 'A&A' on it.

"What do the charms on the bracelet mean?" she inquires.

"The star means you are a star even if you are too afraid to show it.

The heart is to show you that you have people in your life that love you.

The silly face is for Dez, the angry face for Trish, don't tell her that because I value my limbs, the happy face for me and the microphone for you.

The boy and the girl are to let you know that we'll be best friends forever," I say looking back at her and rubbing the last charm between my fingers.

I know it will take time for her to develop romantic feelings for me and I'm not going to rush her. Love takes time and if it's Ally I am willing to wait. I also know that one day I am going to go insane if she does not see how much I love her but hopefully that won't be too soon.

Ally deserves the best and right now all she needs are supportive best friends. I have made it a priority to be Ally's best friend, well **For Now** at least.


End file.
